PrefacePrologue
by LittleTeabag
Summary: Alternate Preface and Prologue to Twilight. Bella's thoughts and feelings before moving to Forks, and the end.
1. Preface

Preface.

I sighed and threw myself onto my old cabin bed, it groaned under the sudden weight shift and It made me think about how much I would miss about this place. I looked around, mentally preparing myself for the move. I thought about Renee and Phil, they would be much happier without me, not in the sense that they didn't want me there, I knew too well that they did, but I wanted my mother to be happy, not have to worry about her teenage daughter. My mind is set, slightly worriedly so, but it is set on leaving Phoenix and going to live in Forks with Charlie. He would be pleased, and maybe I needed some time away, although I love living here with Renee in the sun, I don't have many friends here, maybe Forks can be a new start for me. That's what I'm hoping anyway, though secretly I know a different town isn't going to change me.

I got up and braced myself mentally, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes briefly and then started packing up. I grabbed an old brown weekend bag from the top of my wardrobe showering myself with dust and cobwebs. This place could do with a good clean out I thought, willing my thoughts in a positive direction. I looked around, at my walls, posters of bands I liked and tickets for concerts and shows I'd been to, a few birthday cards and photographs, a tribute to my life here in Phoenix, I decided upon leaving them, a new start I remembered, plus I didn't want much to carry. My eyes drifted to the window ledge, the orange afternoon sun seeped through my faded yellow curtains, highlighting everything in my room and making it look warm and beautiful, though the memories were not so much. Plant pots with tiny cactuses in, made up most of the clutter with a few small ornaments and a glass of water that had been there for god knows how long. I turned on the spot, looking towards my wardrobe, the weather was going to be dramatically different in Forks and hardly anything in there would be use to me. I shook my head, this wasn't really working, I had nothing to take. Walking over to my shelves I scanned the books, trying to decide which to take. I grabbed a few, barely checking to see what I had and shoved them in the bottom of the bag. Looking up I found my small CD collection, repeating my actions, I picked up a couple of favourites and threw them in to join the books. I glanced at the pile of shopping bags in the corner, my new winter or Forks wardrobe. Emptying them onto the bed I pulled the tags out and folded the many jumpers and jeans, things rarely seen out here, and bundled them into my bag, beginning to look pretty full, I thought to myself. Sitting back on my bed I glanced over to my bed side table, a small cream lamp, my hairbrush and an open book lay there, looking homely and lived in. Swallowing I picked up the hairbrush and chucked it in the bag, remembering to get my washing things too.

That night I dreamt of Forks. My summers with Charlie rarely came into my mind but with all the new talk of living in Forks, I'd somehow ended up back there. Images of running through the green forests and eating burgers in the Diner filled up my subconscious. Something also came back that I had tried hard to forget. I was running down an old wooden walkway, leading into a small lake. It must have been dusk, early morning as there was a layer of thick fog lying on top of the silvery water. There wasn't a breeze or sound in the air as I ran, on and on, trying desperately to reach the end. I heard Charlie's panic stricken voice call out, piercing the silence and I twisted suddenly to look at him, slipping on the wet wood and falling. The falling seemed to go on for an eternity, darkness enclosing me as I reached the viciously cold water. Plunging deeper and deeper in to the icy darkness until there was nothing. I woke up with a jolt, sweating and gasping for breath. I wiped my head with the back of my hand, still breathing deeply. It turned out Charlie had warned me not to play on the pier, the wood was old and fragile and my foot and gone through a broken plank. The water was less than a meter deep and Charlie had got to me in seconds, pulling me straight out and taking me home, but the memory stuck with me, the utter terror of a six year olds mind, and the reason I didn't like the cold, or the wet.

I woke up peacefully in the morning, pushing thoughts of last nights dream out of my mind I sat up, preparing myself for the journey. It would be hours to Forks. I made Renee and Phil breakfast, a pathetic goodbye gesture but I wanted to show I cared, somehow.

Prologue.

After the incident with James I stayed in Phoenix for a while, to recover and spend time with Renee. I wanted to go back to forks though, to get back to normal and show Charlie that it really was what I wanted. I felt so incredibly sorry for what I said to him and though he accepted my apology straight away, I couldn't bear him doubting me.

Edward stayed with me the whole time, getting to know my mother and Phil, they loved him. He charmed and dazzled them the same way he did me, Renee said to me straight away she saw why I wanted to stay in Forks. She was right. The night Edward was due to return home, Renee and Phil wanted to take us out for a meal, but of course Edward didn't want to eat anything so I managed to persuade them out of it.

He bade us farewell at the door and left, I was utterly devastated when he didn't make any attempt to hug or kiss me but straight away realised why. As soon as he was gone, I hobbled up to my room as fast as my poor leg would carry me, completely out of breath by the time I got there.

He was standing in front of the open window, curtains blowing in the slight breeze that had nothing to do with my sudden shiver. The silvery moonlight directly behind him like a magical spotlight, he stood absolutely still, the only movement was his shirt rippling slightly in the wind. His face, stunningly beautiful as ever, bore into mine with such passion and thought, I felt inadequate to not be on his level. As if reading my thoughts, though I knew he could not, his expression softened and his powerful glare became a beautiful lopsided grin. He began to walk over to me as I hobbled forwards, wrapping his icy arm round my waist and lifting my feet off the ground so my body was pressed up against his muscular form. My breath hitched in my throat as I raised my head, looking straight into his exquisite amber eyes. He whispered my name, drawing out every syllable as if he was hearing it for the first time, learning it. He then moved his free arm up to my face, slowly brushing a stray lock of hair away from my face, his icy hand feeling soft as glass on my skin. Stroking my cheek gently he cupped my chin and lead my face towards his. I suddenly realised my hands were still hanging aimlessly by my sides, too caught in the moment to remember I wanted to be touching him too. I slid my arms up around his neck, drawing us in even closer. He breathed in deeply and swallowed, his eyes still smiling. Mine fluttered shut without me realising, I found myself unable to open them. His lips touched mine more gently than I could imagine possible, I kissed him back with a different kind of passion than before, it was slow and drawn out, as if in slow motion. My head was dizzy and my mind utterly blank except for thoughts of total pleasure and peacefulness. I ran my hands slowly through his amazingly soft hair and he stroked my back achingly slowly but beautifully satisfying at the same time. Suddenly we were in the air, jumping out of the window and before I could comprehend what had happened I was laying on the front lawn looking up at the stars. Edward pressed against me on top. His hand still wrapped around my waist, he pulled me up to him to kiss me once more. I was in utter bliss. Eventually we pulled away, for If I didn't breathe soon I might actually faint. I opened my hazy eyes to look back into his glorious honey ones, his face too close to properly focus, I chose to look at the sky instead while I tried helplessly to gain my composure. The stars twinkled like a fairytale sky above me on their velvet blue background and as my eyes adjusted I saw a shooting star fly right across the horizon. Edward traced feather light kisses from my chin to my ear and whispered "goodbye Bella". And then he was gone.


	2. Prolouge

Preface.

I sighed and threw myself onto my old cabin bed, it groaned under the sudden weight shift and It made me think about how much I would miss about this place. I looked around, mentally preparing myself for the move. I thought about Renee and Phil, they would be much happier without me, not in the sense that they didn't want me there, I knew too well that they did, but I wanted my mother to be happy, not have to worry about her teenage daughter. My mind is set, slightly worriedly so, but it is set on leaving Phoenix and going to live in Forks with Charlie. He would be pleased, and maybe I needed some time away, although I love living here with Renee in the sun, I don't have many friends here, maybe Forks can be a new start for me. That's what I'm hoping anyway, though secretly I know a different town isn't going to change me.

I got up and braced myself mentally, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes briefly and then started packing up. I grabbed an old brown weekend bag from the top of my wardrobe showering myself with dust and cobwebs. This place could do with a good clean out I thought, willing my thoughts in a positive direction. I looked around, at my walls, posters of bands I liked and tickets for concerts and shows I'd been to, a few birthday cards and photographs, a tribute to my life here in Phoenix, I decided upon leaving them, a new start I remembered, plus I didn't want much to carry. My eyes drifted to the window ledge, the orange afternoon sun seeped through my faded yellow curtains, highlighting everything in my room and making it look warm and beautiful, though the memories were not so much. Plant pots with tiny cactuses in, made up most of the clutter with a few small ornaments and a glass of water that had been there for god knows how long. I turned on the spot, looking towards my wardrobe, the weather was going to be dramatically different in Forks and hardly anything in there would be use to me. I shook my head, this wasn't really working, I had nothing to take. Walking over to my shelves I scanned the books, trying to decide which to take. I grabbed a few, barely checking to see what I had and shoved them in the bottom of the bag. Looking up I found my small CD collection, repeating my actions, I picked up a couple of favourites and threw them in to join the books. I glanced at the pile of shopping bags in the corner, my new winter or Forks wardrobe. Emptying them onto the bed I pulled the tags out and folded the many jumpers and jeans, things rarely seen out here, and bundled them into my bag, beginning to look pretty full, I thought to myself. Sitting back on my bed I glanced over to my bed side table, a small cream lamp, my hairbrush and an open book lay there, looking homely and lived in. Swallowing I picked up the hairbrush and chucked it in the bag, remembering to get my washing things too.

That night I dreamt of Forks. My summers with Charlie rarely came into my mind but with all the new talk of living in Forks, I'd somehow ended up back there. Images of running through the green forests and eating burgers in the Diner filled up my subconscious. Something also came back that I had tried hard to forget. I was running down an old wooden walkway, leading into a small lake. It must have been dusk, early morning as there was a layer of thick fog lying on top of the silvery water. There wasn't a breeze or sound in the air as I ran, on and on, trying desperately to reach the end. I heard Charlie's panic stricken voice call out, piercing the silence and I twisted suddenly to look at him, slipping on the wet wood and falling. The falling seemed to go on for an eternity, darkness enclosing me as I reached the viciously cold water. Plunging deeper and deeper in to the icy darkness until there was nothing. I woke up with a jolt, sweating and gasping for breath. I wiped my head with the back of my hand, still breathing deeply. It turned out Charlie had warned me not to play on the pier, the wood was old and fragile and my foot and gone through a broken plank. The water was less than a meter deep and Charlie had got to me in seconds, pulling me straight out and taking me home, but the memory stuck with me, the utter terror of a six year olds mind, and the reason I didn't like the cold, or the wet.

I woke up peacefully in the morning, pushing thoughts of last nights dream out of my mind I sat up, preparing myself for the journey. It would be hours to Forks. I made Renee and Phil breakfast, a pathetic goodbye gesture but I wanted to show I cared, somehow.

Prologue.

After the incident with James I stayed in Phoenix for a while, to recover and spend time with Renee. I wanted to go back to forks though, to get back to normal and show Charlie that it really was what I wanted. I felt so incredibly sorry for what I said to him and though he accepted my apology straight away, I couldn't bear him doubting me.

Edward stayed with me the whole time, getting to know my mother and Phil, they loved him. He charmed and dazzled them the same way he did me, Renee said to me straight away she saw why I wanted to stay in Forks. She was right. The night Edward was due to return home, Renee and Phil wanted to take us out for a meal, but of course Edward didn't want to eat anything so I managed to persuade them out of it.

He bade us farewell at the door and left, I was utterly devastated when he didn't make any attempt to hug or kiss me but straight away realised why. As soon as he was gone, I hobbled up to my room as fast as my poor leg would carry me, completely out of breath by the time I got there.

He was standing in front of the open window, curtains blowing in the slight breeze that had nothing to do with my sudden shiver. The silvery moonlight directly behind him like a magical spotlight, he stood absolutely still, the only movement was his shirt rippling slightly in the wind. His face, stunningly beautiful as ever, bore into mine with such passion and thought, I felt inadequate to not be on his level. As if reading my thoughts, though I knew he could not, his expression softened and his powerful glare became a beautiful lopsided grin. He began to walk over to me as I hobbled forwards, wrapping his icy arm round my waist and lifting my feet off the ground so my body was pressed up against his muscular form. My breath hitched in my throat as I raised my head, looking straight into his exquisite amber eyes. He whispered my name, drawing out every syllable as if he was hearing it for the first time, learning it. He then moved his free arm up to my face, slowly brushing a stray lock of hair away from my face, his icy hand feeling soft as glass on my skin. Stroking my cheek gently he cupped my chin and lead my face towards his. I suddenly realised my hands were still hanging aimlessly by my sides, too caught in the moment to remember I wanted to be touching him too. I slid my arms up around his neck, drawing us in even closer. He breathed in deeply and swallowed, his eyes still smiling. Mine fluttered shut without me realising, I found myself unable to open them. His lips touched mine more gently than I could imagine possible, I kissed him back with a different kind of passion than before, it was slow and drawn out, as if in slow motion. My head was dizzy and my mind utterly blank except for thoughts of total pleasure and peacefulness. I ran my hands slowly through his amazingly soft hair and he stroked my back achingly slowly but beautifully satisfying at the same time. Suddenly we were in the air, jumping out of the window and before I could comprehend what had happened I was laying on the front lawn looking up at the stars. Edward pressed against me on top. His hand still wrapped around my waist, he pulled me up to him to kiss me once more. I was in utter bliss. Eventually we pulled away, for If I didn't breathe soon I might actually faint. I opened my hazy eyes to look back into his glorious honey ones, his face too close to properly focus, I chose to look at the sky instead while I tried helplessly to gain my composure. The stars twinkled like a fairytale sky above me on their velvet blue background and as my eyes adjusted I saw a shooting star fly right across the horizon. Edward traced feather light kisses from my chin to my ear and whispered "goodbye Bella". And then he was gone.


End file.
